Snake's Love Interest
by SuperSonicSmash
Summary: Snake falls in love with Samus and triggers Marth's jealousy


Snake's Love Interest

It was just a normal day for Solid Snake at the Smash Mansion. It was after lunch and he was in his room smoking on a cigar. While he was smoking, he sighed. "This is boring" he said. So, he went to the living room to watch some TV. He decided to watch The Matrix.

During her training with her pistol in her room, Samus heard the TV in the living room. She came out of her room and came to see what it was. She saw it was a movie. On the couch, she sees none other than Snake. She sits on the couch next to him and says, "Hey, Snake."

He replies back, "Hey."

Samus asks, "So, what are ya watchin'?"

Snake answers while turning, "Oh, just a little of The Matrix-x-x-x-uhh…"

Samus comments, "So, The Matrix?"

Snake stutters, "Uhh… Uh-huh."

Samus replies, "You're looking at me aren't you?"

Snake stammers trying to get the words out but for some reason he can't.

Samus chuckles and says, "Yeah, I kinda figured."

Meanwhile, Marth spies on the entire conversation. He thinks that Samus is dumping him for Snake. He was getting jealous, so he thought of a plan to get her back. Marth thought, "Well, if she's using Snake to make me jealous, I'll just use someone hot to make her jealous, so she'll have to come back to me." He laughed maniacally.

The next morning, Snake wakes up, wondering what happened. Samus wakes up at the same time and looks at Snake. Samus calls, "Good morning, Snake." Snake gets out, "Uhh… G-good m-m-morning, uh… Samus." Samus asked Snake, "So, wanna do somethin' tonight?"Snake replies, "Uhh… sure." Samus says, "OK, see you at 7."

After accepting Samus's offer on a date, Snake grew nervous. So Snake went around asking for help. Eventually, he came to Peach and Zelda who were glad to help him on his date. They ask Mario and Link for help. Peach first showed how she does on her sample date with Mario which was successful. Then, later Zelda showed how she does on her sample date with Link which was also successful. After both, Snake sat down on where Link sat and tried to remember what Peach and Zelda did during their dates. Zelda reminded Snake, "Remember, it can be harder to attract a female than a male." Snake retorts, "Hey. That's offensive to males everywhere." Peach sits down first and watches how Snake does. Zelda says, "Now, Snake, pretend that Peach is Samus. Do everything that you can that can make her more attracted to you." Snake replies, "I'll try." During the pretend date, Snake comments, "Umm… the way you used your gun in today's match was amazing. I mean, I could never see where you aimed." Everyone was surprised by what he said. "That was wrong, wasn't it?" He replied. "Yes, you never talk about a past that made them bad." Zelda retorts. Snake snaps back, "But what if it was a good day?" "Then maybe, just maybe, you can talk about it."

Later, Marth was looking for a date to get Samus. While he was searching, he heard a sound coming from Snake's room. "What's that?" He asked. He went in and saw Snake's Codec. Marth called, "Hello?"

A voice said, "Hello? Snake? Is that you?"

Marth replied, "No. Who on Earth are you?"

The voice answered, "I'm Mei Ling. I'm a member of Snake's support crew."

Marth asked, "Do you like Snake."

Mei Ling said, "Yes."

"Can you come over by tonight?"

"Is Pikachu going to be there?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Then I'll be there."

That night, Snake was preparing for his date with Samus. Ike was helping to prepare him for the date. "You look very handsome, Snake." Ike said. Snake complained, "OK, I get the tux and the shoes, but what's up with the hat?" Ike chuckled, "Sorry, that's my bad." He takes off the hat. He then asks, "Did you ever wear a tuxedo before?" Snake replied, "Yes, during 2005 on Shadow Moses."

Meanwhile, Samus was getting ready for her date with Snake. Peach and Zelda were supporting her on how she looked for the date. She was wearing a red dress. Peach and Zelda were helping her brush her hair. She was worried. "I wanna look real good on the date, girls." She said. Peach replied, "Don't worry. Once we're done with you, you will look beautiful."

Outside, Marth was waiting for Mei Ling to come. "Oh, where is she?"He whined. As soon as he said it, a plane appeared and who better to appear than Mei Ling."About time you got here," Marth retorted. "Sorry," Mei Ling apologized. Marth asked, "Don't you have a dress?" Mei Ling replied, "Sorry, no." Marth says, "Don't worry. I got one for you."

Later, Snake and Samus came out of their respective rooms. "You look beautiful, Samus," Snake complimented. Samus giggled, "Thanks." "Shall we?" Snake asked. "We shall." Samus replied. They then went to the dining room, hand in hand.

On their way there, Marth came with Mei Ling. "Hello, Samus," he said. Samus says back, "Marth." "I see you're with someone else," Marth commented. "As I with you," Samus said. Snake broke the conversation by saying, "Are we going to the dining room or not?" Samus said, "Sorry, Snake."

At the dining room, the couples sit at different tables. Samus and Snake talk and laugh about today's events. Marth looked and noticed that Samus wasn't getting jealous of him with Mei Ling. He thought that she would eventually get jealous. Later, Samus wasn't getting jealous of Marth with Mei Ling. Mei Ling said, "Maybe it's you who's getting jealous of her with Snake." Marth stammers, "What? Of course not. I would never get jealous." Mei Ling commented, "Sounds like you are now." Marth growled, "If I can't make Samus jealous, then maybe I can beat up Snake." Then Marth yelled, "Snake, I challenge you to a duel." Snake yelled back, "Fine." He reached into his pocket for his gun then realized that he left all his weapons in his room. Marth reached for his sword then realized that he left his sword in his room as well. "_Mano_ _a mano_?" Snake asked. Marth replied, "Oh, yeah." They fought all over the dining room turning over tables. Samus was getting mad. She was about to grab her pistol until she realized that she didn't have her emergency pistol. She came up with another idea. "Stop!" She screamed. "Marth, we're over, got it?" She retorted. "And, Snake, I thought you'd changed." She ran into her room, crying.

Snake and Marth were feeling guilty. They then started talking. "I'm sorry I started a fight over Samus." Marth said. "It's alright." Snake accepted, "I'm sorry for taking Samus, although she laughs at my jokes more than she does yours."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. She's just nice, you know?"

"She's real nice."

"And she was beautiful tonight."

"I'll say."

Meanwhile, Samus was still crying in her room. Mei Ling came in. "Hello?" Samus cried, "Leave me alone." Then she started sobbing. "Samus, I'm sorry," Mei Ling said

Samus said, "What are you sorry for?"

"I was a pretend date to try and make you jealous."

"What?"

"Marth talked to me on Snake's Codec when I was trying to talk to him."

"Where did he get the Codec?"

"I don't know. Probably in Snake's room."

"And where did you get that dress."

"I don't know where he got it."

"If he took it from my room, I'm so gonna kill him."

Snake and Marth then both knock on Samus's door. "Samus?" They both said. She then opened the door. "Yes?" She asked. Snake and Marth said, "We're sorry for fighting over you." Samus said, "Thank you. Now, Marth, where did you get this dress?" Marth commented, "I got it from your room, Samus." Samus screamed, "You did WHAT!?" Marth stuttered, "I… took it… from your room?" Samus retorted, "Oh, you're so dead." And Samus started chasing Marth all around the Smash Mansion.

During the chase, Snake commented, "This is nuts."

Mei Ling said, "Yeah."

Snake asked, "Wanna go grab some wine?"

Mei Ling replied, "Sure. And can we go see Pikachu later?"

Snake said, "OK."


End file.
